Tye (The Court)
Tye is one of the main protagonists in The Court. He is also the older cousin of Cole. His first appearance was in the pilot episode Wazzzupp . Overview Personality Tye has been noted to be the "horniest" out of all the characters as he is mostly heard saying sexual things throughout the series and even being caught masturbating (in You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me) however despite this, Tye seems to be very serious most of the time but has a good sense of humour and comes up with solutions to a lot of problems. He is seen as a leader of the court. Tye is also shown to be rude and mean to the others and can be quite villainess and rebellious. He is a very cheeky person & has to always have the last say when in an argument. In Season 3, Tye appears to have matured and seems less addictive to sexual activities and actions. Description Like the other boys, Tye goes through various physical changes. In the first episode through to the fourth episode of Season 1, he has long, spiky brown hair. In the last episode he has long, blonde, surfer styled hair. In Season 2 he has long brown hair throughout both episodes. In Season 3 he has appeared to have matured and has began growing facial hair. He also has short, brown hair with a short side fringe. Relationships Jayden Tye is Jayden's best friend. The two act as the leaders of the court, it is currently unknown when Tye met Jayden (although it is assumed that the two met at school). Tye often finds himself teaming up with Jayden to pick on the others. However, there have been several occasions where Tye picks on Jayden because of his anger issues and often annoys him even to the point where Jayden temporarily knocks Tye out (Ways To Piss Off Jayden). Tye is often seen being "second in command" and he always copies whatever Jayden says and does when they are both speaking at once. Cole Being Tyes cousin, Tye's relationship with Cole is very strong. Tye is shown being quite friendly towards Cole & rarely ever picks on him. However they do have their ups & downs. Tye is shown being bossy towards Cole & does call him names every now and then. Corey Tye's friendship with Corey is very dense, always beating Corey up or making fun of him, although this could be because Corey is Jaydens brother and only picks on him because Jayden and everybody else does. In Ways To Piss Off Jayden , Corey and Tye team up to annoy Jayden, this proves that Tye isn't always bullying Corey and may have a very light friendship with him. Dylan Dylan & Tye don't speak much throughout the series, though Tye has never been shown picking on Dylan nor really talking to him. In The Bully when Dylan is getting picked on by the bully, Tye bravely stands up for him by telling the bully to "lay off him" and lightly shoves him away from Dylan. Tye always seems to wonder where Dylan has disappeared to since You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me onwards, with Jayden suggesting that he is always inside playing COD. Tyler ' Despite Tyler being a mute, Tye seems to understand Tyler and his emotions, Tyler and Tye seem to be close friends as indicated in Pennyboards & You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me where Tyler follows Tye around everywhere. 'Munchy ' Tye & Munchie's friendship is unknown. 'The Bully Because Jason is a bully, Tye isn't friends with him in earlier episodes. However, it is indicated in You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me that Tye & Jason may have become friends, despite Tye accidentally killing Jason in The Bully . This may mean that Jason comes back from the dead or never died at all and may appear in future episodes. Caleb ' Tye seems to be annoyed by Caleb's whiny behaviour and constant talk about his xbox. 'Riley Tye isn't fond of Coreys friend Riley one bit as he and Jayden find him to be unusual and the fact that he looks a little too weird to be a human. They try and hide from him to get back to Tyes house and find a weapon to kill him with. Tye is shocked to find out that Riley is really an alien and therefore doesn't want anything to do with him and never wants to see him again. Curtis It is unknown how long Tye and Curtis have known each other but it is mentioned by Tye that they are best mates from school. Tye and Curtis get along really well with each other - this is proven when they shake hands and hug when they see each other at the park in Curtis. Killed Victims This lists shows the victims Tye has killed: *The Bully (Broken Neck in The Bully) Appearances Season 1 #Wazzzupp #Pennyboards #The Spy #The Bully #You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me Season 2 6. Ways To Piss Off Jayden 7. Corey's Strange Friend Season 3 8. Curtis Trivia *Tye has appeared in every single episode since Wazzzupp *Tye shares similiar traits with Jayden these include: **Both act as leaders of the court **Both seem to get angered easily (although Jayden has an actually anger issue whilst Tye just gets annoyed easily) **Both ride boards **Both have a family member who is a main character in the court (Cole is Tye's cousin & Corey is Jayden's Brother) *He rides a blue pennyboard with red wheels. *He says his last name is "Goulding" in The Spy however, seeing as they are filming a tree climbing video this may or may not be his actual last name. *It is implied that Tye along with Jayden are fans of Skrillex. *Tye is the only character so far in the series to have killed someone. *Tye lives with his dad. *Despite being a leader, he is seen more so as "second in command" as he is often seen copying what Jayden says. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:The Court